A surprise from Blind Eyes
by Jack Barakitten
Summary: Luce, was saved by Spencer. Tension grows close, as they try to keep her safe. A thrilling story about bravery and romance. R
1. Chapter 1

Criminal Minds.

She thought all hope was lost. She began to think that she'd never be able to get through the pain – as the knife slid carefully down her torso. It wasn't deep, but the searing pain made her want to scream, loudly. She bit on her tongue to keep the noise in, and her fingers reacted by making a tight fist.

She opened her eyes very little, just to see the 30 year old man, with breath of whiskey and a tattered suit. She didn't even know his name. His bloodshot eyes held firm on her face while he observed her. She felt violated – her shirt bunched up, revealing her stomach. She was wearing shorts, but she lost her flats in the woods. She remembered the scene very clearly.

The leaves were falling, and a light breeze passing through. She was listening to her iPod, and doing up the bow on her flats. She hated them for that reason, for the fact that they weren't well made. But she loved them anyways, wearing them almost every day. Her long black hair was soft, and blowing with the wind. Her shirt was purple – her favourite colour. She was softly murmuring the lyrics to a Vampire Weekend song, and then she felt a cold grip on her shoulder, and a thwack to the head. She was knocked out for most of the time, sometimes she would open her eyes, but only to drift of again like a raft lost at sea.

There was blood. She felt it dripping down her forehead, and all over her shirt from the wound that appeared on her tummy. She felt like groaning – but she kept still like she was just another body with no soul – dead practically.

He came back to face her, and that's when the un-expected happened. A dark figure came through the door step.

"Freeze! Don't move, put down the weapon sir," The voice directed, a male's. She was barely hanging in when he turned to strike the man who entered. He swiftly threw his arm out, grabbing his hand with the weapon in it, and with enough force he kneed him in the rib cage where he knelt on the ground, in front of the man who rescued her. He took the knife away from his hand, and suddenly the room filled with more people. The man who saved her, and leaned over her, and now she could see now that he was in the light. He was wearing a white button up, with a FBI vest over top. He slide an arm underneath her knees and around her shoulders. He lifted her with a bit of effort, and moved her around the other people. She saw the man who tried to kill her, staring at her deeply.

"It's going to be okay," the FBI agent said. He took her to the front yard, and laid her on the grass. Her heart was freaking out. She was having an attack.

"I need an ambulance!" The man yelled. He touched her shoulders lightly, and was telling her soft things, she wasn't sure what he was saying. After she saw his face, the blacked out.

She woke up, in what seemed to be a bright room. It wasn't all that bright, it was the white walls and light colours that made it seem brighter than normal. She knew where she was. The Hospital. She began to sit up, and a hand shot out, pushing her down lightly. At first she didn't know who the man was. But then she slowly began to recognize him.

"Lucinda?" He asked, a light expression on his face. "I'm Spencer Reid, I'm with the FBI."

"Your the one who saved me right?" She said lightly, her voice sounding off.

"Um, yes," He said, awkwardly, his hands in his pockets. "You scared me for a moment there; I thought I lost you," He said, his brown eyes avoiding hers at first, and then they adjusted.

"I can't-" She said.

"Remember – that's normal when the brain is stressing over a traumatic event, it's normal," He finished.

"Right, I can't thank you enough, I thought I was doomed there for a second," She explained. It was weird that she was saying her feeling, she usually doesn't.

"I was just doing my job, Lucinda."

"I prefer Luce – if you don't mind," she said softly.

"Oh, Okay Luce-" He began, when another face appeared through the doorway, and she looked at him confused.

"Agent Morgan; nice to meet you -" Agent Morgan said.

"Luce," Spencer interrupted. She felt like smiling, but the corners of her lips didn't more.

"Sweet, we have to meet Hotch in a few minutes.," He said, switching glances between her and Spencer.

"Okay, I'll just be a minute," He said, nodding him off.

"I can't thank you enough, can I make it up some how?" She asked him.

"Ah," He started, and he pondered a bit. He looked up to Morgan pointing to his watch. "Coffee? Tomorrow? How does that sound?"

"That sounds great, It'll be my treat," She told him.

"Noon, Star Bucks on Eleanor street?"

"Okay," She gave him a warm smile. Instead of watching him go, she twiddled her thumbs a bit. Until beside her, she saw her iPod, and a bag of clothes she could change into. Spencer must have returned it to her, last she saw it was in the man's vehicle. She took her iPod and popped in the gel ear buds. She played it rather loud – afraid of blowing the speakers. She turned on her side, slowly trying not to rip the stitches. She closed her eyes lightly, and she couldn't even remember what song was playing.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two.

"Do you think it was a mistake? You know, going to coffee with her?" Spencer asked Morgan as they retrieved the car, He opened the door, and carefully climbed in. He studied Derek for his answer.

"She's cute, I think it would be okay. She's a smart girl-" He started, seemingly not knowing how to finish. He took a breath and then relaxed. "It'll be fine, Spencer. Besides; she seems like your type,"

"I have a type?" He asked, a slight smile sneaking upon his face. He fought it, but he seemed to laugh instead.

"Yeah, the silent type with the cute face – it's totally you." He said, starting up the car.

"Yeah, okay, Derek," He said, He observed outside the window for the longest time. He watched as some people were hunched against the side of buildings, clutching tattered pieces of clothing to their bodies. It was a cold day, it wasn't rainy, but it was dreary and the sky was a dark gray.

He looked down at his watch – it was at least twelve. They were supposed to meet Hotch and the others at the Mach Home Restaurant for lunch. They were a tad bit late but Spencer preferred to take his time.

He remembered her face, the way it was so pale when he brought her out of that house. The way her eyes seemed to stare through him, he also remembered how fast his heart picked up when she seemed to loose it. Her skin was freezing, he remembered that.

They were passing through the slum of the place; he could pick out hookers instantly, and the poor people. He felt bad, in a way. Knowing that if they had a second chance, they might not have wanted that. His thoughts seemed to preoccupy his mind, while they spent a good thirty minutes stuck in traffic. They made it there at a reasonably time, and everyone was on their second round of coffee.

"Well, look who decided to show up," Elle said as Spencer approached their table. There was just enough room for Spencer to slide in beside Elle. He looked across the table and smiled at JJ, who looked confused for a second.

"Oh, someone's in a good mood!" She said, looking back at him. He straightened his shoulders, just to shrug.

"Oh, aren't we all," Elle said sarcastically.

"Lover-boy here has a date tomorrow," Derek answered. All eyes appeared on him.

"It's just a coffee, I don't think it's anything serious-" He implied. He looked over at Elle for help, she shook her head.

"I can't help you. We all know it's a different story, Spencer. But, just for kicks you'll have to let me know how it went," She smiled deviously, and held up her coffee. She took a sip, and the waitress came over.

"A coffee, please. And may I ask what is the special?" Spencer asked her. She looked down at her note pad, and then up again.

"Roasted tomato soup with a biscuit," She said, tilting her head just the slightest.

"Mmm, I'll have a toasted turkey sandwich, and a cup of coffee please," He ordered. He looked down at the neglected menu. He remembered glancing at the back – eyeing the sandwich tastefully.

Everyone ordered, and Spencer handed the woman his menu. Spencer looked around at the diner, there was old photographs of the town from at least the 1920's. The floors were checkered, and the uniforms seemed to be old style as well.

"Congratulation on completing the case, guys," Gideon said, looking around the table. He looked down at the file in his hand, and then up again. "As far as I know, we're just going to go over files until we have another case."

In a way, Spencer was relieved. He wanted to know her, even if it didn't work out. There was a weird magnetic pull he felt, even though he didn't even know her at all. Her brown eyes seemed to suck him in. He tried shaking away the thought, but some how it came snaking it's way back into his mind. He watched as Hotch lightly touched his knife, making it completely even with his fork. The waitress came over, holding a tray of orders from their table. She made it over, in a slow but steady pace.

"Broccoli soup?" She asked. JJ nodded, and the waitress handed the steaming bowl over the table. Along with a small plate, a bun and butter in the center.

"Steak and rice?" She asked, Derek then nodded.

She handed out Derek's food, and then Hotch's sandwich. She walked away – receiving the other plates. Spencer saw as she placed the sandwich in front of him, and he studied it for a minute. He smiled at the waitress and she walked off.

XXX

Luce opened her eyes, it was now getting close to dark, but the clouds were still light. She stood up, and looked out the window. She touched the curtain ever so slightly, holding the material and tracing the texture with her thumb. She looked outside, seeing the bare trees and the cars driving down the street. There was a catholic school across the Hospital, and she watched as people walked by the windows. She assumed that they had some extra curricular activity, seeing how it was getting to be late. It was four thirty now, and she was wondering where her brain had been for that long time.

She stopped playing with the curtain, and touched the glass. It was cold, and it gave her a shiver, thinking what it would be like the be on the other side of that glass. She felt a tap on her shoulder, that made her jump. She was expecting Dr. Reid, but it was only the nurse.

"Your sister phoned, she'll be here to pick you up in half an hour, so you're free to go. Just be careful, we don't you tearing a stitch. And here are some patches, you need to replace them every three hours," She directed. Luce gave a firm nod, and then turned to grab her bag of clothes. She walked slowly to the bathroom. Her eyes were dark, and her face was pale. She hadn't ate a thing in two days, and her stomach was having a fit. She took the hospital robe off, and slipped on a tan coloured bra. She pulled on a white see through v-neck, that was thin and light. Her black curly hair down her back, and her eyes fixed on the bruise on her arm. She looked away, feeling ashamed. Couldn't she have been more careful?

She put on dark pants, and slipped on a pair of converse. They were bran new, knowing that her sister must have brought them for her. Maria was older than her by five years, and she had always taken care of Luce, since they were kids. She found a hair tie at the bottom of the bag. She put her hair in a pretty pony tail, and she disposed the plastic bag. She twisted the nob carefully, and used little effort to push the door open. She nearly walked in front of an elder woman.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she said, looking down at the woman.

"It's okay dear," She said, giving a warm smile. They rolled past, and she noticed a long, black ribbon. She picked it up, and looked at the elderly woman's chair, and on the handles of her chair were black ribbons. She rounded the corner, to a new hall. She looked at Luce, knowing she'd see a confused face, looking at her with a long silk ribbon in her hand. She passed, not stopping for it. She thought about what to do with the ribbon. She wrapped in around her elastic in her hair, and the tied a bow. She saw her sister at the desk down the hall, and she began in a half-jog to embrace Luce in a hug.

"I was so worried about you," She whispered in her ear.


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three.

Luce was taken to her sister's house, which was close to the coast. The shoreline was rocky and the clouds hung rather low. It was really gloomy this time of year, and rained a lot. She felt comfortable looking out from the window of the spare room. She was considering going out, since the room had a door leading out to a path to the dock.

She was to stay with her sister until tomorrow, when she would come back to her apartment. Her sister insisted she at least stayed for dinner, but Luce didn't mind staying the night. Her sister laid out a clean tank top and shorts. She was a little bit worried about going back to her place, knowing that her paranoia had been enhanced so much. She changed, and then crawled into the bed. It was soft, and feather like. She laid there, and closed her eyes. She battled for sleep, but she never won. The old looking alarm clock on the night stand read two-thirty in the morning. She stood up out of bed, and wobbled a bit until she could walk. She grabbed the black sweater off the hanger on the door, and put it on. She was a tad bit smaller than her sister. Maria was a lot taller, and muscular than Luce, who only seemed to be skin and bones. She hugged the material to her body, as she opened the door. It was cold, but she continued her way to the dock. She sat on the very edge, and dipped her big toe into the water. The feeling was what she expected, freezing cold, and the temperature made her shiver deeply. She sat there for a good ten minutes before deciding to go back.

"Luce?" She heard. She was startled, nearly tipping over the edge. A hand touched her arm loosely. She turned around to see her sister's medium length black hair.

"Oh, Maria, you scared me," She said, giving a faint smile.

"What are you doing out here? You should be in bed," She persuaded. Luce's eyes fell down to the wooded dock, thinking.

"Okay, I just," She started, looking up at her sister's face again. "I couldn't sleep. And I was feeling over heated so I came outside for a bit," She lied. She felt fine but she didn't want to make her sister think she went mental.

"Oh, Okay. Would you like some herbal tea? It's helps me sleep," She persisted.

"Yes, please. That would be great," She said, giving another light smile. She followed her sister to the back door that went to the kitchen. After the water boiled, Maria took two cups out of the cupboard, and placed a tea bag on each one.

She handed Luce the cup, and then she took a sip, enjoying the herbal flavour.

XXX

Spencer woke up at seven, he was already showered and dressed by seven thirty. And he fixed himself some toast and coffee. It didn't take him long finish his break fast and catch a bus to the office. He found his desk, and swung his bag over his chair.

Derek handed him a few folders off his desk, and Spencer took them. He opened the file, glancing at the page, and then flipping to the next. He had gone through thirty seven files by the time the clock hit eleven thirty, He was excited, and then nervous. What if they had nothing to talk about.

He gave a sigh, and then stood up, taking his bag. Spencer wore a white button up shirt with a black sweater over top, and black pants. He fixed his sweater, smoothing the material out with his fingers.

"Getting ready for you coffee date lover-boy?" Derek teased.

"That I am," He said with a normal voice, "Call if you need me,"

Starbucks wasn't far, so he decided to walk. It was at least five blocks away. He tucked his hands in his pockets – as a usual habit. The sky didn't brighten up one bit, it was still a dull colour, and he watched as birds flew past, most of which were crows. He came into view of the Starbucks, and he began to feel nervous again. Hell, he didn't even know her. But he was well aware of the magnetic pull he felt. He grabbed the door, and held it open for a young couple. And there, he saw her. She was wearing a gray shirt, and black pants. Her long black hair curled, and tied back with a ribbon. Her head was cocked over a book, and she was reading silently. She hardly took note of him, and then he noticed her head move up.

She gave a smile, and automatically Spencer returned it. His feet took him to the table, where he sat down in front of her.

"Hello, Luce," He smiled. "What book?" He asked, curious.

"Dracula, it was always a favourite. I've read it at least twenty times," She said, giving a slight smile.

"Ah, I remember that book, I read it when I was a kid," He laughed lightly,

"I think it's a personal favourite," she said, now looking at him in the eyes.

"So, what do you do for a living?" He asked.

"I have an art studio, and I'm an art teacher for a catholic school not too far from here," She explained.

"How long have you been doing art?" He asked her. She looked away again for a brief moment. Her brown eyes calming.

"Since as long as I can remember, it's just something I liked to do. My dad pushed me to become a doctor or a real estate agent. He didn't believe that I'd make a very good living out of doing art." She said, closing the book without even saving her spot.

"I bet you're really talented, as seeing you have a successful job at twenty-six," He acknowledged.

"Well, my opinion doesn't really matter, it's your own that really counts. Have you been to the Window Bay Art Gallery down by Riverside?" She asked him.

"No, I've heard of it, though," He said, studying her.

"You should stop by sometime, I work there all week from three to seven," She told him. He felt the urge to touch her, to stroke her cheek, or something. He resisted, and kept his hand on his lap.

"We should order some coffee, shall we?" She suggested, Spencer nodded, and walked with her to the till. May I have a pumpkin spice latte?" She asked. The man asked her what size, and she replied with a grande. "And you? " She looked towards Spencer.

He snapped back into reality, and replied with a caramel latte.

"That'll be ten eight-five," The man at the till said.

"I got it," Spencer said, taking out his wallet. He handed the man fifteen dollars, and he gave Spencer back four dollars and fifteen cents.

Both Spencer and Luce walked towards the other counter, where they served the orders.

"I though we agreed that I was paying," she said, with a slight smile on her face.

"Well, I think that it's more polite if the man pays on the first date," he said, a slight grin forming on his face.

"Oh, so this is a date is it?" She laughed, looking at the counter.

"Well, only if you want it to be," he said, now feeling a weird pang. He didn't have that much experience with girls, so why was he trying his chances with Luce? She was gorgeous, she could have been a model or an actress if she wanted.

"A date it is," She confirmed. He was relieved, and his heart began to go off-balance.

"Pumpkin spice and caramel latte!" The man said loudly, even though they were the only ones waiting for an order.

"Thank-you sir," Luce said, Spencer gave a quick nod and a thanks.

He didn't know why he was so worried, Luce and Spencer talked for a solid half hour, Spencer leaned in, and touched her cheek softly he was about to kiss her when he heard a gasp escape from her mouth.

"I think I tore a stitch," She said. Spencer watched as a red colour began to stain her shirt.

"Here, come with me," He said. She got up, but seemed to be hunched over a bit. The employee didn't seem to notice anything. They walked to the handy capped bathroom, and Spencer opened the door for her. She leaned against the sink, and Spencer took some paper towels and dipped them in water. He lifted up her shirt, and dabbed the area where the stitch had snapped.

"I'll be right back, stay right here," He said. He grabbed a few packets of salt, and went up to the employee. "May I have a large band-aid?" he asked him. The man fetched a brown band-aid that was made out of fabric.

He came back to the bathroom, and he saw that Luce didn't even move an inch. He opened the salt packages in the sink, and mixed the salt in with warm water. He dabbed the paper towel, and rinsed it out.

"This may sting," he warned. "salt kills the bacteria," he explained. The blood was gone, and then he placed the band-aid over top.

Luce pulled down her shirt, and then looked at him.

"Thank-you, again."

She slowly moved closer to him, and placed her fingertips lightly on his cheeks, and her lips were soft on his. He wrapped his arms around her waist – well aware of her stitches, being more careful, and she pulled back, giving him a smile.

They left the bathroom and went to retrieve their bags. She picked up a felt from her bag, and then lightly took Spencer's arm. She wrote a phone number on it.

He did the same to her, and she watched as the slid the pen in little movements, creating numbers.

"My sister is picking me up," She said. Once he realized she wasn't going to walk out with him.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'd love you hug you, or something but I don't want to hurt you," He said. Half-smiling.

"It's okay, have a good day, Spencer," She said smiling. Spencer turned for the door, trying to create some story to tell Derek. He didn't want to admit how much he liked Luce.


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four.

Luce's sister arrived right as Spencer crossed the street outside, She liked having the feeling of some one taking care of her. Not to mention saving her life, for instance.

She felt kind of stupid, in the matter of kissing him, she knew she probably shouldn't have. I mean, did he even want her to? She saw as Maria opened the door of the cafe.

"So how was your coffee? With that guy, Spencer I think his name was," She said, she was surprisingly nice about it. Since usually she would have teased about something like that.

"It was good, he's really sweet," she said, looking at her sister. Her hair was the exact same shiny black colour as hers, her eyes lighter though. If she wasn't five years older, we could have looked identical. The only difference being out hair lengths and height. Their style in clothes were quite different as well, Luce had always worn gray, white, or black. On the rare occasion, brown, whereas her sister wore bright colours, and always had a unique style. She loved that about Maria, she remembered her sister telling her that she should wear more colourful shirts, since you mood depends a lot on the clothes you wear. It seemed to reveal your personality, or something. She wasn't sure if it was true or not, but she tried to prove otherwise.

She started wearing purple, but the majority of her wardrobe was bland. Her sister went to go pay for a coffee and a muffin, and ordered a cookie for Luce. She sat in the exact same chair she was sitting in when she was with Spencer, only Maria replaced him.

She held the muffin in one hand, and pushed the paper bag with the cookie inside towards Luce. She picked it up and gave a thanking smile. She was rather shy, but she liked being with her sister. It was unusual how she felt around Spencer, like he could just instantly get her to feel calm.

She remembered how comforting it was when he told her, that time on the front lawn_. It will be okay, _she remembered.

XXX

Spencer got back five minutes late, and slipped in un-seen. Elle rounded the corner, and stopped by his desk. She looked at him in an expression that she was some-what proud of him.

"So, how was your date with What's-her-face?" she asked, looking clear in his face. He was a terrible liar, so he split the truth.

"You know, I think I might see her again," He confessed. Seeing how it was pointless to try and cover up his relationships.

"She must be one hell of a catch, what's she like?" She asked, sitting down at her desk.

"She's shy, but quite the artist, I hear." he told her. "I want to know her a little bit more, I guess." He admitted, to be honest, he really didn't know that much about her.

"So, when are you going to call her?" Elle asked.

"Tonight, maybe, do you think that's too soon?" He asked, looking at the number written on his arm.

"No, it''ll be fine, girls like it when the guy calls soon, you know, better than later," she answered.

"Touche," he replied. A slight smile creeping upon his face. He looked down at a file, and swept his hair behind his ears. He was checking a case – one very similar to the one Luce was involved in.

_A Caucasian male roughly around his late twenties, early forties. Targeting women with black hair, small height. He had seven previous victims, one attempted. _

Spencer realized that he was never found. He was one of the most well known murder cases, that Spencer could remember anyway. It was the kind of case where if someone said 'hey do you remember that case?' he'd be able to re-call it on the spot. Even though he could recall most of his cases. What if he had a connection to Sheldon Pepper, the man who tried to kill Luce. The case was dated for 2007, so the un-sub was laying low, at least. Or stopped completely. He tried to calm his mind, knowing that he really had his head wrapped so tight around Luce, that it was probably nothing. He decided to work solve the case anyway.

Spencer spent hours reviewing the case files, the pictures of the dump sites, and the bodies after they were found. He looked at the before pictures as well, finding they we're all equally attractive.

It was now pitch black outside, and the clock read nine thirty-four. With a sigh, he put down the file, and grabbed his bag. He took the 7 bus that took him to his street, His mind was bustling with thoughts, and he was kind of excited to rest his brain with a full nine hour sleep. He slipped in the card for the apartment door, and it clicked open. He walked into the building, with the back wall completely mirror, it looked rather old because of the black marks in some areas, he took the elevator to the fifth floor, and he was pondering over the thought of using the stairs more often. Not really knowing the elevator's condition, but he didn't want to take his chances. He always wanted to move out of this building, but it had been hard to part with since he's been there ever since he started his job with the FBI. The floors were a little squeaky, but it was something he could live with. The first thing he did when he opened the door, was pace towards the phone. He picked it up off the hanger and dialled the number on his arm.

_Ring _

_Ring _

_Ring. _

It went straight to her voice mail. The recording of her voice was soft, and he almost felt like he was talking to her, only to face the reality of it being a recorded message.

"Hi, you've reached Lucinda, I'm afraid I missed your call, please leave a message?" Her voice had said. Her tone was happy, sounding like something she had rehearsed a thousand times.

"Hi, it's Spencer. I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner with me sometime? Let me know it you're up to it," He said. He hung up, thinking about what he had just said. He headed for the bathroom, first splashing water on his face, and then drying it lightly with a clean towel. He brushed his teeth, and then headed for his small bedroom.

XXX

Luce felt the steam of her bath. Her aching body, laying limp against the tub. The wound stung, and it made Luce wince at the sudden pain. It didn't last that long, but it left Luce with the feeling of discomfort. Her hair was wet, and was sticking to her skin, held in clumps by water. She didn't stay in the tub for long,only using it for a good half-hour. He body was rather warm, and she dried her self with a towel, dabbing her wound gingerly. She put on a silk robe, and opened the bathroom door. It felt nice to have the cool October breeze brush against her skin after a hot bath. She heard a faint beep, knowing it was her answering machine. She walked over, having the tiles beneath her feet cold. She usually left the balcony door open, as well as her bedroom window, She lived in a good sized apartment, a loft almost. She pressed play, and her heart fluttered a bit when she heard Spencer's voice.

"_Hi, it's Spencer. I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner with me sometime? Let me know it you're up to it,"_

She smiled to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'd love to hear what you guys think – so I insist that you review with your thoughts! Thanks,**

**-J. **

Part Five.

Luce looked at the calender, today was a Friday. She picked up the canvas and walked it over to the blank space on the wall. She hooked it onto the small metal hanger, and straightened it out so it was level with the other canvases. Cindy Luther was another painter at her gallery, she had many people submitting art. She had a few pieces up herself, She liked all of them too, but they never really seemed to reflect her personality.

She was switching in new art pieces that she painted, and many from her employees. The white walls made the pictures stand out that much more, with a few red accent walls. She had a fairly big area for her gallery, it was placed in a brand new plaza, and she had only had her gallery for about a year now. Sometimes she'd place out her student's art work from the catholic school. Only not for sale.

She had a stylish table with a golden table cloth over top, with art work spread neatly across its surface. She remembered the phone call she had earlier, on the phone with Spencer, around lunch time. She was in her class room in the basement of the old school, and her phone held lightly in her hand. She had already programed Spencer's number in her red blackberry curve, and she pressed the call button.

_It was dialling. _

The other end picked up, and her ears listening as the other end picked up the sound of breathing.

"Hello?" Spencer said. She gathered her words, and she looked at the sketch in front of her.

"Hey, Spencer. It's Luce, I got your message; and I was wondering what you were up to tonight?" She asked, and she listened into her phone, carefully, hearing back round voices.

"Yeah, um, I, I'm not doing anything. Where would you like to go?" He asked.

"Mmm. I know of a good Italian restaurant, I'll by at my gallery at seven, if you want to meet me there?" She suggested, playing with the bottom of her shirt.

"Okay, That'll be great. I don't think it's that far away from my apartment, I'll see you at seven then," he said,

"Okay, I'll see you then," She replied softly.

She brought her head back to Cindy, who was on the phone. She muttered something about holding, and she turned to look at Luce.

"Hey, Luce. They are having an art festival, and they were wondering if you'd like the gallery to participate," She asked, looking at her.

"Yeah, Cindy that would be great, are they looking for a place to have a starter party?" she asked, moving another painting.

"I'll ask. She picked up the phone again and began to talk.

"Okay, Mmm? Okay, sure. We'll call you soon, okay, Bye!" She said cheerfully. "Okay, the festival is on November fifth, okay? And we scheduled a kick-off drinks party for November first,"

Luce looked at her watch, it was close to six fourty-five, and she heart did a mini-flip in excitement. "Oh, sure thing. I'll plan it further, with the dates when I get back on Monday, okay?" She looked at Cindy. "I have to jet, I have a dinner in a half hour, I'll still be here though. I still have more paintings in the back, I might come back and put them up on Sunday."

"Oh, okay. And you look great in that dress," She informed Luce. She remembered to bring something nice to wear, and changed before she came to the gallery. She thanked Cindy, and walked to the bathroom. Her hair wasn't really in ringlets, more like tight waves. Her skin wasn't that pale today, but the bronze eye shadow added more colour to her face. Her v-neck dress was black, and the top was lace, with a skin colour material underneath so you couldn't see her skin. The bottom was a nice black silk, and it went to her knees. She had black flats on, with a slight heel. Her perfume was a nice brown sugar smell, only it wasn't strong.

She heard the gallery poor open, and a male voice talking to Cindy. She took one last glace before leaving the bathroom. She saw Spencer looking around, eyeing the art. His eyes moved until they fell on Luce.

"Wow, Luce, you look great," he said, looking like her in a way that made her feel like she was a piece of art on the wall.

"I know! That's what I said!" Cindy butted in, smiling and switching glances between the two of them.

"And you look great too, Spencer," She looked at his white button-up and black tie. He had dress pants on, and a sweater. She gave him a smile, and then turned towards Cindy.

"You don't mind locking-up, right?" She asked her. She shook her head, and wished them a good time.

"Your gallery is beautiful, did you paint all those?" He asked, once they reached a car – which was Spencer's, one he used for work anyway.

"Not all, but some. The one in the front window I painted, though," she said, looking at he painting with a white rose on it, it almost looked like a photograph.

"Wow, it's great," he said. He started the car, and Luce gave him the directions. It only took them fifteen minuted to get to Pacifico, a Italian restaurant, she had always loved going to. They entered the parking lot, and opened the car door. His car was extremely clean, almost like a rental car. He had some kind of charm that hung on the mirror, and it had a Chinese symbol for peace on it. He waited for her as she rounded the car, and walked beside him.

"You know, I've never heard of this place," He confessed, a little boy smile held on his face, and he took the occasional glaces at her.

"Well, now you have! I loved going here, it is one of my favourite restaurants," She said, the doors automatically opened, and the waitress served them a seat. They were seated on the second floor, that looked almost balcony-like. There were plants everywhere, and a decorative chandelier.

"Wow, no kidding, it is nice in here. You know, most of the restaurants uses calming colours and dim lighting to relax the people, and to kind of set a mood," he said, looking at her eyes.

"Oh, and what mood do you feel right now?" She asked, laughing.

Before he could respond, the waitress came back, ordering their drinks.

"Would you like some wine or something, because I'm driving," He suggested to Luce. She gave a nod and then looked at the waitress, whose name tag read Elena.

"A glass of red wine, please," She said, avoiding eye contact with the waitress, who was observing her features. Elena switched her eye contact to Spencer.

"And for you, sir?"

"May I just have a Coke, please?" He said, looking at the waitress as she wrote it down.

"Are you ready to order now, or do you want me to come back?" She asked them. Spencer looked at Luce, and she could tell by his face that he was asking her if she was ready. She nodded, automatically.

"May I have your chicken Alfredo?" She asked.

"You got it, and you?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs please," He said, giving a slight smile and handed her the menu, Luce did the same, and she walked away.

"How is your cut?" He asked, looking at the spot where her wound is,

"it's okay, it should start healing now, The doctor wants me to come in again in another two weeks," She told him, and she tapped her knife ever so slightly so that it was in-line with her fork.

"You know, I have to warn you about transference; that you might only like me because I saved you," He confessed.

"My god, why didn't you warn me before?" She joked. "Spencer, I would have liked you before I even knew you worked for the FBI, or that your a genius,"

she watched him grin nervously.

"So, we are, dating, r-right?" He asked, seemingly unsure,

"Yes, if you want," She said, now unsure of herself. I must be contagious she thought, She saw a flash if a grin, and the waitress peaked behind Spencer.

"Coke," She said, lifting the glass from the tray. "And the wine, your food shouldn't be too much longer." She assured them.

"Okay," Luce said, with a smile, and the waitress returned it. She walked off once again, stopping at other tables, most likely asking how the food was. She picked up her wine, and took a little sip. It tasted sweet, with a bitter after taste. She couldn't decide right away if she liked it or not, and then she noticed Spencer observing her. She started laughing, and then set down the glass.

"Bitter?" He asked.

"Yeah, a little."

"You know,The Irish believe that fairies are extremely fond of good wine. The proof of the assertion is that in the olden days royalty would leave a keg of wine out for them at night. Sure enough, it was always gone in the morning." He told her.

"You're too smart. Okay, how many quills are on a porcupine?" she asked.

"30,000 quills, ma'am."

She looked at the waitress who walked by, with a can of 7-up. "When was 7-up invented?" She asked.

"7-UP was created in 1929; "7" was selected because the original containers were 7 ounces. "UP" indicated the direction of the bubbles." He said, now a slight winning grin. "Now I am going to quiz you," he breathed. "The word "Nerd" was first coined by who?"

Luce laughed, seeing it as a kind of joke. "Dr. Seuss, in his book "If I ran The Zoo." I remember reading it when I was little."

"Correct." He said.

"What do bulletproof vests, fire escapes, windshield wipers, and laser printers all have in common?" She asked. She remembered this from some magazine she read, with a trivial section. Spencer thought, and then his face lit up.

"All were invented by women." he said, happy.

XXX

Spencer pulled into the parking lot, just under her apartment. He took her hand, and lead her to the door, where she opened with her key. It opened easily, and he looked around. There was a fresh bouquet of flowers on the table, and a small brass chandelier in the centre of the lobby. She and Spencer took the elevator to her floor, and once inside her home, they kissed. It was soft, and tender. Her heart seemed to flutter when her body was so close to his. His hands cupped her face, and then their kiss was interrupted. Again.

Spencer flipped open his phone, and saw the text.

"I have to go, I'm so sorry." He said, putting away his phone.

"It's okay, Spencer," She said with a smile.

"I love you," He said, and left before she could reply.


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you like this chapter; I had a lot of fun writing it. If there's anything you think I should change, feel free to review it!**

Part six.

Luce was left alone in her apartment and she stood there for a while before actually moving. She paced around her place a few times, and then made her way to her room, thinking things over. She took off her dress, and slipped into a a pair of shorts and a loose round-neck gray shirt. She tied her hair in a loose pony, placing the ribbon in it, as a nice bow. She walked into her kitchen, and put on some hot water, for her herbal tea. She sat down and turned on the TV, a new episode of Bones was on.

She heard the click of the kettle, and hopped up, retrieving a cup from the rack of clean dishes. Popping in a bag, and then poured in the water. She took out the bag, after the osmosis process had finished and followed with a tea spoon of sugar. Stirring it, she let the steam flow over her face, and smelt the familiar smell of her usual tea. She drank it every night, and her sister had advised her to switch to Sleepy time, which would make her sleep better. She wrote down a list of errands she had to do the following day.

She had to get some groceries, and tidy up her apartment, even though it was already in good shape. Leaving it on the counter, she took her tea and resumed watching the TV. She didn't know what point in the show she had drifted off, and fallen asleep, She woke up, and an un-familiar show was now playing. Looking at the clock, it was now one in the morning. She looked at her cup, which still had some tea in it. It felt cold, against her warm skin. She stumbled her way to the counter, where she placed it carefully.

Something shot out at her. She noticed the light on from across the street, to an apartment that was level to hers. There was a man in the window, watching her. Her heart picked up, and tried to ignore the man with the camera – and binoculars. She slipped her blackberry into her palm and acted as if he had never noticed him. She hoped in her heat that he didn't know that she knew about him watching her. Luce walked into her bedroom, and called Spencer. His phone rang three times before a tired voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Thank god, Spencer, I'm scared," She admitted. Her voice shaking a bit.

"Luce? What's wrong?" He said, his voice now alarmed.

"I think there's someone watching me, the apartment across the street, I was in the kitchen, and I saw his camera and binoculars, what do I do?" she said, in a panic, rushing her words a bit.

"Do you want me to come over?" He asked, in a tone than made her feel a bit better.

"Um, I don't know," She said. "Maybe." She walked to the window, looking out . "Okay, so now there's no body there, the lights are off."

She paced around nervously while she talked it off with Spencer, when the her pager went off, telling her some one was at her door she jumped.

"Spencer!" She wanted to scream, it came out in a hushed tone that still gave off some panic. She didn't want to look through the peep hole, she had a phobia of them because someone always gets their eyes jabbed out by a knife looking through one.

"I'm coming over now, okay?" He said. "Want me to stay on the phone?"

"Spencer, I can't talk, I'll be too loud, just hurry!" she said. Luce ran into the kitchen, grabbing a knife out of the holder on the counter. She gripped it with a tight fist, and sat behind the island. The door busted open, and she stuck out the blade of the knife, so she could see. The man only looked about twenty-seven. She bit her hand, to prevent her from making any kind of noise. He closed the door, so no one could see if there happen to be a passerby. He had a bag, in one hand. She didn't know what was in it, but she didn't want to take any chances. He stepped further into her apartment, now he was on the other side of the island, taking little steps around it. Luce tried to move silently with his steps, making her way around the island as well, opposite of him. He walked out to the living room, taking a brief look before going into her room. She got up, and slowly dragged her feet on the floor, so they were soundless. She opened the door, and now she began a light job to the elevator, knowing that the stair door was locked – and she had no key. She pressed the button faster and faster. She felt a light hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, Spencer, thank-" she started. Something was pressed to her mouth, and she began to dose off. She remembered the late night housekeeper for some of the older people, walking by.

"Is she alright?" she asked.

"My wife, she's had a little bit to much to drink tonight," she heard him say. The housekeeper have a slight smile, and Luce's vision started to blur. She strolled off, and left her alone with this Monster. The elevator tinged, and that's when Luce was dropped. Her head hit the carpet and the man dashed. She didn't even remember who stepped out of the elevator, she was already faded, gone.

XXX

Spencer could remember the phone call, very clearly. He dashed out of his bed, only grabbing his shoes, FBI vest, and his gun. He ran through the door, not even bothering to lock it. He took his car keys out of the pocket of his vest, and started his car. He backed up, and took off. He was speeding, but he thought it was necessary to. He didn't know what to do. Should he call for back up? Or would it just be a minor scare, and nothing more? Thoughts entered his head, should he call Morgan, and just him? He lived some where near Luce, so he opened his phone, and dialled his number.

"Reid, this better be good," he groaned, tiredness in his voice. He didn't bother explaining, he told him to go to her address, which Spencer told him in a quick voice.

"Okay, I'll be there in five." He told Spencer, and the phone went dead. He tossed his phone on the passenger seat, where Luce had been earlier. It was easier to get there, since there wasn't really traffic. Most the cars that were still out were from late night parties and people with night shifts they had to go to.

He saw Derek's car parked crookedly and he parked beside it. He swung the door open and ran to the stairs, pulling the handle, it wouldn't budge. He rounded the corner to the elevator, and pressed the button. He had to wait a minute before the doors would open, and allow him in. His mind was racing and his heart picked up when the elevator door opened.

On the floor, Morgan was kneeling, with Luce in his arms, and he patted her cheeks, in a way to try and wake her up. He looked at Spencer with an apologetic look on his face.

The clock was one-fourty eight, and Luce didn't wake up until two-thirty four.

He snapped out of thought when she shot up in shock. She looked at Derek first, and then at him. She tried getting off her couch, but Derek advised her not to. Other policemen walked around her apartment, trying to gather what they could. A policeman named Officer Milne walked up to Spencer.

"There's nothing, besides the broken door," he pointed out. "We have nothing."


	7. Chapter 7

Part Seven.

Spencer drifted in and out of sleep, thinking of Luce, who was now fast asleep on his couch. It was four-twenty five, and he was getting restless. He was thinking of missing some of tomorrow's work, because of his lack of sleep. But then again, he wanted to try and find the guy who was trying to kill Luce.

He sat up out of bed, and then tip-toed to the kitchen, which was rather small, but he was okay with it. He took out the container of fresh water, and poured some in a glass, and then placed it back in the fridge.

He took his glass, with his fingers and felt the temperature difference. He walked slowly, and tried not to make the floor squeak. He failed miserably.

"Spencer?" He heard her mumble. _Shit,_ he thought. He woke her up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you-" he said looking over the top of the couch. Her eyes were closed, and her hair over her shoulder. So she was still asleep? He shrugged to himself, then walked on, before he stopped again.

"Thank you." It was un-expected. Maybe she was having a lucid dream? It was a possibility. He smiled to her, even though he knew she wouldn't see him, before he continued to his bed. He fell asleep more easily this time, with a little help from some water to cool his head.

His alarm went off at six-thirty, and he was debating to get up or not. He looked at his phone, with was on his night stand. There was one text in the in box.

Morgan told me about last night. You can come in a nine if you wish. -H.

He knew immediately that it was from Hotch. He sighed, and closed his eyes once more. He took a hard focus, and he began to dream immediately. It was a dream that took place at Luce's apartment. He was standing near the couch, where Luce once had been, unconscious. He noticed her immediately, sitting behind the island. She had the knife in her hand, pointed at a certain angle, so she could probably see the door. _Smart._ He thought. The door busted in, the man's face was blocked out. He didn't know weather to move his dream-self, but even if he wanted to, his feel wouldn't budge.

The man walked a bit forward, and then began to move around the island. She moved with him, so she was always on the opposite side as him. He didn't know if this was what really happened, and he was slightly confused. Also by the fact that the un-sub didn't even take notice of his presence.

He then woke up, and he was in bed. He tried getting up, and he panicked when his body didn't move. He tried rolling off, which worked. He then got up – his limbs working again, he walked a few steps, and then looked back. He saw him self still laying in bed. It began to freak him out, and then his body on the bed began twitching weirdly. Luce brushed passed him, and tried to wake him up. It was weird watching himself; he's never had that experience before.

Some how, he woke up again. Luce was now towering over him, and he freaked out, well, for the second time.

"You were twitching a bit, and talking," She informed him.

"Oh, I don't usually talk," He said. As far as he knew he didn't do anything out of the ordinary when he slept, but he could be wrong, he didn't know.

"It's eight twenty, I made pancakes," she said quietly. She backed off from his bed, and then turned off. He got up, his head hurting a little bit. He came into the kitchen, where he saw Luce, washing the bowl that was used for the mix. The kitchen was spotless, and there was a stack of seven medium pancakes; all Mickey Mouse shaped. She laughed lightly when he noticed, and he smiled a bit to.

"Luce – these are great, thank you. When did you wake up?"He asked. Usually he was a light sleeper, and he would have heard a mouse of the squeaking floors.

"When your alarm went off; I thought I'd make breakfast for you since you know, you saved my life for the second time," she said, moving the frying pan into the other half of the sink, to dry.

"Luce, I never saved you – I was too late. Derek got there before I did," he confessed. "I'll find him, I promise."

"I think you have a wee bit of syrup left. I only saw a glance of the bottle in the cupboard," she informed him. He already knew that, he remembered how much was left last time he used it for crepes on his Sunday off, two weeks ago.

"Sweet," he said, standing close to Luce, so he could reach the cupboard above her head. He paused for the slightest second, and she looked up at him.

"Sorry," he said, a half smile seemed appropriate, He grabbed the syrup, and a little less than 25% of the syrup was left. He set it on the small round table, and placed the plate of pancakes beside it.

"You can leave the dishes," he suggested. "Come and eat."

"Oh, okay." She said, drying her hands on the towel he had that hung on the fridge handle. She walked gracefully to the table, hardly making the floor whine in protest.

He reached for a pancake, and placed it on the already set out plate. "So, I'm not going to be here, at nine. Would you like to come to work today, or would you prefer to stay here?" he asked, while she reached for her single pancake.

"Whatever works for you," she smiled lightly. He noticed instantly that she ate left-handed.

"I think I'd prefer it if you came, you know, just to be-"

"Safe? Okay, I agree." she said, finishing for him. He poured a coin sized amount of syrup in the middle of Mickey's face, making it look like he had a nose.

XXX

Luce walked close to Spencer when the entered the building. She was wearing one of his plain white shirts, which was a little loose on her. She had her shorts on, that she'd put on last night, before the attack. Her hair was a little messy, but she combed the top layer, knowing that the comb might not survive if she tried dragging it in her hair more. Her pale skin looked even more white today, and she noticed the blue rings forming around her eyes, making her look slightly ill.

The only person she recognized there was Derek, and he was also the first to greet her.

"Well, looks like your all up and running again,' he said, giving her a warm smile. She wasn't quite sure how to react; and her voice gave out a nervous chuckle. When she entered she was quite a head-turner. Everyone seemed to have their eyes planted on her; including Spencer. She thought it was because she was the only person there dressing irregularly, and looked as if she had just rolled out of bed. A man strode towards them, he was tall and had dark hair. He seemed to have a hard expression held on his face, but softened when he came closer.

"Hello, you must be Luce, correct?" He said. She nodded, and watched as he brought his hand to his chest, laying his hand flat, as to introduce.

"I'm Aaron Hotchner. Would you mind answering a few questions?" he asked. She nodded, and followed him, as he showed her a seat in some kind of conference room. There was already people sitting there, there was a girl with medium length blond hair, and she smiled nicely at Luce. There was another girl beside her, she had shoulder-length brown hair and a white t-shirt with a nice jacket, she only swept glances between her and Spencer; as if she were comparing them in her head. Derek sat beside her, on her right, and Spencer took her left. Hotch sat directly in front of her.

"Would you mind walking me through what happened last night?" He asked, and all ears were for her.

She explained it all, using her precise memory. She felt un-confidant as Spencer's face turned into what looked like shock. She wasn't really sure why,


End file.
